Fate's Card Inspired
by Clare Prime of Ultra
Summary: Check out Fate's Card by Hwaorang Girl before reading this.


Fate's Card-Inspired

.

 **AN: *Respectfully inspired by** **Hwoarang Girl's fanfiction, "** **Fate's Card." I don't usually do fanfics like this, trust me. So please don't judge me. I do not believe I am copywriting her work. (Though if I am, Just tell me in the reviews and I will most likely delete this story :{) Oh, and** **Hwoarang Girl, if you don't like this one shot, just write a review and I will absolutely delete it forever. So for now, Enjoy! :)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Fate's Card [This is the 1st disclaimer I have ever done. :)]**

 **.**

 **Note: you might want to read the original Fate's Card before reading this one shot.**

 **.**

Don't forget to Review!

.

Dark Magician screamed in agony. Pain burned through his body from his chest to his head then bouncing back. He held his head and thrashed against the white beast that was carrying him. It merely growled at him and continued to carry him, clutching onto his shoulder tightly with its teeth and fangs.

When he collapsed, it came out of the forest bushes, surprising Celtic Elf and grabbing his shoulder with its powerful jaws. It had dragged him away from his friend and into the forest, but to where he couldn't tell through the pain. He gasped as pain erupted again in head, causing his vision to go white. His chest was sore, and his breathing came out in raspy pants, as if his lungs were on fire. He's in so much pain that he couldn't even think about anymore resisting against the wolf that was dragging him somewhere.

His vision cleared briefly, allowing him to see the passing treetops. The sun poured through the leaves, blinding him. He winced as pain shot through him again, making him groan. His spasm of illness is lasting longer than usual, is this the end of him? He winced when he felt another bush brush past him, scrapping him were it not for his armor. How long with this damn wolf drag him for? He grunted as a splitting headache caused him curl slightly. What the hell is going on!

.

At last, the wolf brought him to a clearing. He could tell because he felt no more bushes brushing past him. He grunted as his sides stung with pain. He noticed the wolf let go of his shoulder and he was laid onto to the grass. He laid there, panting, to weak to move. Seconds passed like years. It was so peaceful, lying on the grass, as pained as he is. The sun keeping him warm against the coolness of the Earth. Is this the end of him? He asked himself not for the first time. For a duel monster, it was a peaceful way to go. Being laid out in a peaceful clearing, nothing but nature surrounding him, the sun shining down on his laid out form. The grass a gentle blanket beneath him. He allowed himself to relax, his breathing slowed. Yes, this way of dying is not so bad. Even in his half conscious state, he could feel the heat of the sun disappear. Painfully, he opened his eyes to see a figure standing over him before he lost consciousness.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Soul Release placed the spell caster on the bed she prepared. She quickly began removing his dark armor, setting it neatly on a nearby table. Then she removed his equally dark robes, noting his muscular frame, and folding them onto the table next to his armor. The spellcaster twitched in his sleep, his face twisted in obvious pain. It was a miracle he didn't cry out. She then dispersed to where a pot was waiting with a bundle of herbs steaming within. She appeared again by Dark Magician's bed. He was covered only by a blanket, exposing his chest. Soul Release stood over him for a few seconds, listening to his pained breathing. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Please forgive me, Dark Magician, for what I'm about to do will be beyond words painful. I know you are suffering, but please bear with it for a little while longer. For this is the only way I can save you." She spoke softly. She placed the steaming herbs on a stool and brought it over to the bed. Shedding a single tear, she brought out a knife and, slowly, pierced Dark Magician's chest. His eyes fluttered but he didn't wake up. She then dragged the knife around, creating a magical symbol engraved in his chest and upper stomach. She sighed in relief as she finished. That was the easy part, now for the hard part. She disappeared again and reappeared with a second long knife. She then centered both knives above his chest, their points barely grazing his already bloody skin. Soul Release then plunged the two blades into his flesh.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Dark Magician woke up just as a fiery pain was unleashed throughout his chest and stomach. His body jerked up from the pain up but he was pushed down. He felt weak, so very weak. Whenever a new wave of pain washed over him, he could only gasp in pain. Fiery pain ripped through him, starting from the center of his chest and then extending to the top of his chest and to the middle of his stomach. It never stayed in one place, it would move like lightning from limb to limb, making him cry out whenever it struck his head. He face cringed from the pain and he gagged. It ended suddenly but his body still hurt. He laid there panting, finally able to assess where he is. He was lying down in a bed with plenty of pillows and blankets. He could feel the cool air against his body, meaning that he wasn't wearing either his robes nor his armor. Where the hell is he?

He tried to open his eyes, only to close them again when the light blinded him. It was so terribly bright, it stung his eyes horribly like acid. Wait a minute, was that a candle? Just a candle?! Oh god, is he that weak? What the hell is happening to his body?! Through his closed eyes he felt another light wash over him. Magic? No… it must be another duel monster. The hand that pushed him down… who was it? Is he a healer? Wait… what happened to Celtic Elf? What happened to everyone? Are they alright? His thoughts were interrupted with something burning on his chest.

He grunted in surprise as the heated substance entered his body, still throbbing with pain. Was the burst of pain he felt earlier from being slashed? The burning was painful, yet all he could do was twitch from the pain. His strength was fading away. Was he dying? He didn't push the thought further, he didn't want to. What the hell was happening to him?!

" _Dark Magician…"_ a female voice called out to him. Then he heard chanting in a strange language? A spell? He stopped thinking and listened to the voice chanting. Despite the pain, he suddenly felt calm. So beautiful… so peaceful… yet… so very… powerful. Before he knew it, the chanting lulled him into unconsciousness.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Soul Release nearly faltered with her chanting when she felt Dark Magician lose consciousness. If she doesn't hurry, he won't wake up again. Silver Fang came in and layed down at the foot of the bed. The tricky part of the verse she is about to speak will be dangerous, both to her and to Dark Magician. Not faltering, Soul Release continued her chanting of the healing tome, closing the large gash in Dark Magician, locking the herbs inside of him. She finished and took a breath. That was a minor spell to close wounds, now the real thing that will save Dark Magician from his illness.

She summoned her spell book from its resting place and cast a spectre-like hand over it. The book opened and began turning pages quickly, stopping when it reached the verse she needed. Softly, she began to chant in an otherworldly tone, barely a whisper to human ears. The mark on the spell caster's bare chest began glowing red. His body began convulsing, causing Dark Magician's eyes to fly open, showing nothing but white. Soul Release didn't seem to notice, even if she did she did not show it. She just continued chanting the ancient spell.

The bloody mark began to emit black smoke, causing Dark Magician to grunt and moan in his tortured sleep. Her chanting grew louder, seeming to echo throughout the room. Dark Magician let loose a loud moan, almost like a small, quiet scream. White Fang's ears turned to him then back, the noble wolf clearly afraid. Soul Release glanced at both of them quickly but continued chanting until the end. As she spoke the final line, Dark sat up and screamed a horrid, inhuman sound, almost as if a demon was leaving his body. She spoke the last words in a loud, ethereal voice, and Dark Magician's eyes returned to normal. He fell back, fast asleep and breathing normally.

Soul Release sighed and pulled the blanket over him. It was done. He is cured. The darkness that plagued him was gone, hopefully for good. She sat down on the stool where she had set the herbs earlier. By morning, the Blood Rune would be gone, erasing all traces of the illness that plagued Dark Magician. White Fang walked up to her and laid his head in her lap. She stroked his silver mane. By now, Celtic Elf would have reunited with the others and they would most likely be following the hasty trail that White Fang purposely left behind for them. When they arrive at her hut, they would most likely demand what she had done to their friend, and she will have to tell them about her reasons and the healing she has done. It would be a long and tiring story. But for now, all she needed was to rest from using so much of her magic. Thus, she sat there, stroking White Fang and watching Dark Magician rest and recover from his ordeal.

.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed it! :) Again, if I am copywriting just let me know in the Reviews and I will delete the story. I realize it's hard to copy write on Fanfiction, but I mean in respect for** **Hwoarang Girl who wrote the original story. Thanks for reading. :}**


End file.
